


Frozen 2

by Geospiza



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geospiza/pseuds/Geospiza
Summary: legit frozen 2 script leaked





	1. the first scene

Voice over as snowflakes fall on a dark blue background: "In the far off land of Arendale lived peacefully some people. They were super stoked because Queen Elsa was getting married to a brave and noble king from a far off land. The wedding was set to be the occasion of the millennium as people came from far off lands to witness the wedding of Queen Elsa of Arendale and King Kalu of Pintel."

The title "Frozen 2" appears out of snowflakes and Let it Go plays.

Elsa is in her room and she sings the song. When she finishes, a guard comes into the room.

Elsa: hello Jeffrey   
Jeffery: your majesty, you have a visitor  
Elsa: cool cool send them in

Anna comes in and hugs elsa.

Anna: omfg im so proud that youre getting married to such a handsome king!!!! Youre gonna have such beautiful babies  
Elsa: whoa dont say the b word in here im waiting til marriage  
Anna: oh yeah, um i have something to tell you, it is of much urgence and cannot be delayed  
Elsa: what is it???  
Anna: yea im preggo  
Elsa: WHAT??!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?@?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?@??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?+?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?+?!?+??+?!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
ANNA: yea  
Elsa: but how???  
Anna: well kristoph put his carrot in my snowman and it built another snowman

Anna then sings do you want to build a snowman.

Elsa: oh shit is that what happens when you do that???  
Anna: yup  
Elsa: oh noo...  
Anna: whats up elsa?  
Elsa: i need some time alone, please, ill see you before the wedding

Anna leaves and elsa sits on her bed. She then angrily picks up her phone and phones spiderman.

Elsa: SPIDERMAN DID YOU KNOW??????  
spiderman: what? Why are you yelling?  
Elsa: sex makes u pregNANT!!!!!!  
Spiderman: whats a pregnant?  
Elsa: its when you have a baby in ur tummy  
Spiderman: o shit rlly???  
Rlsa: yea we are fucked how can i get married now???  
Spidetman: yea this is a dilemma i gotta go....


	2. another scene

Cut to spiderman in his own room. He calls someone else.

Spiderman: shit m8 im fucked  
Iron man: whats up spidey?  
Spiderman: im pregnant  
Iron man: o shit for reals?  
Spederman: yea for reals im so fucking scared  
Iron man: yea im scared for you how did u get preggers?  
Spidetman: i was bouncing on the bed with elsa then i went go web!! And thats how i got pregnant :(  
Iron man: ur fuvked

And he hung up

Spidetman: what am i going to do????


	3. yee

Cut back to arendale and anna is going through the market with kristoph. They sing my heart will go on be celine dione.

Kristoph: i love ur eyes, they r like pools of beautiful FROZEN water....  
Anna: i love ur eyes, they are dank  
Kristoph: so how did elsa take the news  
Anna: she seemed afraid.  
Kristoph: well she is ur sister, its normal. She loves you and wants you to be safe and well  
Anna: yea  
Kristoph: lets buy some baby stuff!!  
  
So they bought a baby sled, baby winter clothes, a plushie olaf and nappies with elsas face on.

Anna: wow we did good  
Kristoph: yea


	4. he crashed thu the window

Cut to elsa. She paces the floor, worried.

Elsa: shot shit shit what can i do!! I am pregnant! This is why ive been craving eggs so damn much. Damn spiderman and his spidey sense!! What a prick!!!

Then ironman crashes through the window!!

Ironman: elsa!!

Elsa screams

Ironman: no its okay i come with news  
Elsa: oh okay  
Ironman : yea spiderman cheated on you and hes having a baby  
Elsa: what??? But... why?? How??  
Ironma : well he told me that hes pregnant becaosue of u and yur a lady u cant get dudes prefgo so.... he cheated!! Science!  
Elsa: damn... why would he do that? We have to find the person who he made the baby with!!  
Ironman: yes i will spy on him!  
Elsa: i appoimt u as royal spy to the house of arendale, be responsible with this powet  
Ironman: yep

And he flew away


	5. preggo

Cut to spiderman he is pissing on a pregnancy test.

Spiderman: o shit this is scary

The pregnancy test comes up positive.

Spiderman: fuck.


	6. preeeego

Cut to elsa. She stares out the window and a tear runs down her cheek, she holds a positive pregnancy test. Dramatic music plays .


End file.
